My Love
by hermorningelegance
Summary: "You always were a tough cookie, my dear Susan. Don't worry, it'll pass sooner than you think. It always does". When a single thing makes you or breaks you, are you brave enough to risk it all?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia and all of its characters are property of its author. I´m just borrowing them to get the frustration out of my head.

A/N: I´d first like to say that English is not really my first language, but I´m trying really hard to make as little mistakes as possible. Second, this will be the first fanfiction I write, ever. I would gladly take any and all constructive criticism, and would also appreciate a beta, so please, if anyone out there would like to do it, I'll be thankful forever.

2nd A/N: I've never read any of The Chronicles of Narnia books, I'm just going off the info the movies have given as to the personalities of the characters. This will be an AU fic centered on Susan and Caspian's relationship. Please do not flame me if you don't like the pairing

**Prologue**

"You always were a tough cookie, my dear Susan. Don´t worry, it'll pass sooner than you think. It always does"

Her mother's fingers ran gingerly through her long, dark curls. Safely hidden from the world inside her mother's embrace, Susan Pevensie, the young girl with the old soul, finally let her tears fall.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Chronicles of Narnia and all of its characters are property of its author. I´m just borrowing them to get the frustration out of my head.

A/N: I really hope if someone is reading this, that you find it a little entertaining. I'd love to know what you think. Some words will be written wrong, as a young kid would pronounce them.

**Chapter 1. Destiny chooses you **

Some children come to this life as a gift to parents, some are an accident and some aren't ever wanted, but all children come with a fate already written for them, or so Helen Pevensie firmly believed. The very first moment she put her eyes on her firstborn, her precious Peter, she knew he would be a fine gentleman and a wholesome protector and provider, truly his father's son.

But the first time she saw her beautiful and rosy cheeked Susan, she knew that her little baby's destiny was to care for others, to share her warmth in what was a too harsh world, at least in her opinion. She also knew her poor daughter would have to go through a lot of pain in her life, as all good people do, because they always care too much, and suffer they do.

What she failed to recognize was the stubborn streak, or the vivacious twinkle in her child's eye. She couldn't quite have grasped the great strength her daughter would be able to draw from, as fragile as she appeared in her young age.

Because Susan Pevensie came to care for the world, but she didn't come a weak and fragile little creature, she came a strong and wise soul, one nothing could break down, or at least, almost nothing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**3 years later**

"But mommy, she don't run faaast!" The angry five year old boy stomped his little foot in anger at his mother for _forcing_ him to play with his little sister. Oh, he loved his baby sibling, he just liked playing with _his_ friends, fighting invisible enemies and running around, and the park was definitely too big for him to be able to take care of Suse, as he called the 3 year old girl.

But suddenly, the previously quiet Susan gave a small and pitiful little whimper, alerting both her mother and brother that she had heard them, or more exactly, she had heard Peter complaining about playing with her.

"Peted no play? No like me?" her bottom lip trembling and her big sapphire eyes shining with tears, she made a really heartbreaking image, making her mother want to scoop her up and cuddle her until she smiled again, and her big brother guilty enough to play with her in the park.

"I'm sorry Suse, I'll play with you aaaall day" Peter seriously promised

"deally?" Susan asked in a hopeful voice.

"Really".

Once in the park, Peter made Susan sit in the sandbox, and helped her make a few 'cupcakes' with the sand, but he would look longingly at his friends running around.

"Okay Suse, you make another cupcake and I'll come and eat it after saying hi to my friends"

"Otay" Susan was too busy making the perfect cupcake to look up at her brother.

Peter ran happily to his friends, and he played with them for a few minutes before an older boy ran passed them and pushed him out of his way, sending Peter to the pebbled ground, getting his left knee and right hand skinned

"Ow!" Although he valiantly tried to keep the tears inside, the stinging of the fall and a feeling he would later in time understand as embarrassment, would make the task of not crying nearly impossible.

Little Susan heard her brother´s exclamation of pain and that finally took her attention from the 'cupcakes'. She turned her head every which way looking for Peter, and she saw him on the ground a little ways away from the sandbox.

"Peted!" She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her, and she saw her brother crying on the ground, hands and knees bleeding from the small cuts on them.

"Don't cwy Peted" she hugged her brother by the shoulders and kissed his forehead (she could reach him if he was sitting) "I help".

She went back to the sandbox, took her bucket and then got close to the shallow fountain that was right in the middle of the park. She then proceeded to wash it clean of dirt and fill it with water. When the task was done, she carefully returned to Peter, trying not to drop any of the water.

Peter had stopped crying by the time she came to him, and watched curious for what she would do with the bucket. She took water between her hands and poured it on his stinging knees and palms, cleaning the cuts out and taking some pain away with the cool water.

Eyes shining again, but now from the emotion of watching his sister take care of him, Peter could only say "Thank you Suse. You're the best".

Susan smiled radiantly before saying "I love you Peted".

From a bench at the other side of the playground, Helen Pevensie smiled tenderly at her children, her thoughts from the first time she saw Susan coming back to her 'Yes, a good heart indeed'.


End file.
